The present invention is directed to a three dimensional puzzle which can be utilized as a toy or a game as well as for educational or security purposes.
The use of various three dimensional puzzles constructed of a plurality of pieces of different shapes which fit together to form a polyhedric structure is well known. Examples of such puzzles are shown in amongst other U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,254, 4,662,638, 5,405,135, 6,095,521, 4,699,602, 5,393,063 and 4,784,392.
The present invention provides for a new three dimensional puzzle apparatus and method which in one aspect comprises fifteen geometrically different components which can be interconnected to form a four by four by four cube. The four by four by four cube may be subdivided into sixty four equally sized smaller cubes. Each of the fifteen individual pieces comprises from one to six of such smaller cubes interconnected to one another to form a unique three dimensional shape. The fifteen pieces have one piece with one small cube, one piece with three small cubes, six pieces with four small cubes, six pieces with five small cubes and one piece with six small cubes.
In an aspect of the invention, the three dimensional puzzle is constructed of a plurality of small wooden cubes joined to one another to form the individual pieces.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the three dimensional puzzle is provided as an electronic game.